11 February 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-02-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *File 1 taken from one of Mark's compilations from the early 1980s, Feb 82-UB40. Continous section other than an edit of the Bunny Wailer track (and possibly others edited out at that point) *File 2 Edited tape, only some brief Peel links remain. Sessions *Play Dead #1, recorded 13th January 1982, repeat, first broadcast 28 January 1982. *UB40 #2, recorded 9th January 1982, first repeat, first broadcast 25 January 1982, repeated for a second time on 27 April 1982. Tracklisting *'File 1' 'begins at start of programme *(JP: 'Hello hewers of wood and drawers of water, I have been scouring the streets of old London town all day looking for more Belgian records to play you but all my efforts have proved fruitless so instead we have sessions by Play Dead and UB40 – the latter including a rather pointed piece about me. We start the programme with those crazy Associates.')'' *Associates: 'Party Fears Two (12 inch)' (Associates) *''(JP: 'A chart bound sound – I don’t doubt.')'' *Tesco Bombers: 'Break The Ice At Parties (7 inch-Hernando's Hideaway)' (Y) *''Eerily accurate Smashey and Nicey interlude'' *UB40: 'Love Is All Is Alright' (Peel Session) also '''File 2 *Dig It Al(l): Siouxsie Sioux Two (album - Volt Age) GeeBeeDee GBD 0015 LP also File 2 *''(JP: 'Most of you listeners have been in bands – I know this because most of you have sent me demo tapes.')'' *Siouxsie And The Banshees: 'Switch (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) also File 2 *''edit in File 1'' *Bunny Wailer: Crazy Bald Head (album - Tribute) Solomonic SMP 007 only File 2 '''16:31-'20:36 *Louis Jordan: 'Beans And Cornbread (LP-Golden Greats)' (MCA) also '''File 2' *''(JP: 'Of course, that record was made before people realised that making records was a pretty darned serious business.')'' *Colours Out Of Time: 'Mambo Girls' (incomplete) *'File 1' ends *remaining tracks only on 'File 2 '''from 23:14 *UB40: I Won't Close My Eyes (session) *Maximum Joy: White And Green Place (7") Y Y 15 *Positive Noise: Charm (7") Statik STAT 4 *UB40: Folitician (session) *Prophetic Four: Escape (12") Nightsun Discs NSD 3 *Play Dead: Propaganda (session) *Jack Nitsche Featuring Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man (7") MCA MCA 366 *Nightingales: Inside Out (7" - Use Your Loaf) Cherry Red CHERRY 34 *Lone Ranger: Judge Not (album - Rosemarie) Techniques / Black Joy DH LP 2002 *Supstral: Hundert Mann (v/a album - Unser Sämbler) Heimat HR 003 *UB40: Prince Baldhead Meets Gymslip And The Schoolgirls At The Chemist (session) *Play Dead: Effigy (session) *Reflections: 4 Countries (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 33 ''released January 1982 *Speed Limit & The Rhythm Machines / Speed Limit Rhythm Corps.: The Sound Of Music (7") Red Light Productions JK 100 File ;Name *1) Feb 82-UB40 *2) 1982-02-11 Peel Show S005.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:51 (00:31:18 on) *2) 01:10:55 ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mark. *2) Created from S005 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?enar1xtz0jd *2) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes